Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to controlling transmission of content data.
Description of the Related Art
With the increased need for reduction in business trip costs and time in recent years, communication systems that communicate via a communication network such as the Internet or a dedicated line are widely spread. In the communication systems, content data such as image data or sound data are transmitted or received among a plurality of communication terminals to carry out videoconference.
As one example, the communication systems may be used at a call center. In such case, an operator at a call center usually selects one user from among a plurality of users who are waiting to be answered. With this selection of the user, a communication terminal operated by the operator establishes a session with a communication terminal operated by the selected user to start communication. When the communication ends, the communication terminal of the operator ends the previously held session, and establishes another session with the other communication terminal operated by the other user to start communication. Through this process, the operator is able to answer the plurality of users, one by one.